


Deaf (hs au)

by tragedy101



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, harrystyles, onedirection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragedy101/pseuds/tragedy101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which 24 year old Amelia becomes intrigued with the local handicapped, Harry </p><p>original by tragedy101</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deaf (hs au)

any "speaking" in this story is either done by a robot app thingy that harry uses to he can talk to her, or sign language, or it's written down. so. 

and he's only partially deaf, but still very hard of hearing. that's still deaf :-))))) 

pls enjoy. this is going to be extremely short and might seem fast paced but all of the chapters are months apart from one another so there's I guess behind the scenes action? lol


End file.
